jalousie
by LePetitPois
Summary: Pepper et Tony dans un petit OS. une soirée ou la jeune femme va vite comprendre que son homme deteste partager.


\- Mlle Potts ! Quelle une joie de vous revoir, vous êtes resplendissante !

Coulson s'avança, suivi de près par une grande brune.

\- Bien essayé mon vieux mais elle est déjà prise.

Tony s'était avancé vers eux, agrippant immédiatement jalousement sa compagne par la taille, comme pour marquer son territoire.

\- Tony, qu'il est bon de vous revoir. Alors vous vous êtes décidé à vous caser ?

\- Il semblerait oui.

\- Il était temps, et puis une si jolie femme, il aurait été dommage de la laisser filer.

Le milliardaire tiqua en entendant la phrase de l'agent, et ne fit que resserrer son emprise sur sa petite-amie.

La présidente de Stark industrie rougit quelques peu, avant de remarquer la main de l'homme en face d'elle dans celle de la jolie inconnue.

\- Vous ne nous présentez pas votre amie ?

\- Oh, excusez moi, Pepper, je te présente Audrey, Audrey chérie, je te présente Pepper Potts, une femme remarquable. Et voici monsieur Stark.

Le génie lança un regard noir a l'homme en face de lui, quand son regard se posa sur celui de son amie. En fait, il ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé avant, bien trop occupé à refréner sa jalousie.

La jeune femme lui sourit timidement, impressionnée de rencontrer d'aussi importantes personnalités. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Pepper.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer madame, j'admire votre courage ! ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours de diriger une des plus grandes société du continent.

\- Oh, mais appelez moi Pepper, et puis, non, je ne pense pas que ce soit du courage, plutôt de la détermination, j'ai toujours su ce que je voulais avoir.

Elle lança un regard pleins de sous entendus à Tony, qui ne sembla même pas l'avoir écouté. Il était bien trop occupé à admirer avec une intention presque obscène la nouvelle petite amie de l'agent. offusquée, elle voulut parler pour le remettre à sa place, mais il fut plus rapide.

\- Audrey, c'est ça ? Ça vous dérange pas si je vous appelle Audrey? Je peux vous poser une question ? loin de moi l'idée de paraître indiscret, mais je peux vous demander comment vous avez rencontré Phil' ? Je veux dire, est ce qu'un mec comme lui sort le samedi soir ou est ce que vous vous êtes connu au boulot ?

\- Tony...

\- Et bien, en fait les très simple, nous nous sommes rencontré à Madrid alors qu'il était en mission, l'été dernier. Je jouais tous les soirs dans un des cafés de la place, et tous les soirs, a la table du fond a droite, il était là, avec ses lunettes noires et un énorme bouquet de roses à la main. Il faut dire qu'après 9 jours j'ai fini par m'intéresser à cet inconnu de la table 17. Il est venu me féliciter juste après la dixième représentation, les bras toujours chargé de fleurs, nous avons longuement discuté et avons gardé contact. Heureusement d'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais imaginé un homme aussi... Parfait.

\- Tu exagères...

\- Vous êtes trop dur avec vous même Phil', c'est vrai que vous vraiment quelqu'un de bien. On vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur. A tous les deux, hein chéri ?

Elle pressa le bras de son petit ami, le faisant revenir à lui. Dieu que cette femme était belle quand elle parlait.

\- heu oui... plein de bonheur à vous deux...

Tony ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder de haut en bas, ses long cheveux bruns tombant le long de ses épaules, ses yeux bleues, ses longues jambes... Elle était simple, magnifique dans cette robe.

\- excusez nous, nous avons pas mal de monde à voir ce soir, mais j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, je vous appelle à la tour Stark à l'occasion, bonne soirée."

Il embrassa la joue de Pepper, qui sourit de toute ses dents en tournant la tête vers son homme, guettant toute réaction de la part de celui-ci, mais il ne semblait même plus jaloux. Il était comme hypnotisé. Le couple s'éloigna, mais le regard de Tony suivait toujours la jolie brune. Pepper n'en revenait pas, elle était juste là, à côté de lui, portant une robe plus que sexy et il ne pouvait pas lâcher de yeux cette... femme.

\- Tu veux mes yeux ?

Il fut surpris par la voix de sa compagne, il en avait presque oublié sa présence.

\- de... quoi ?

\- ne fais pas l'innocent Anthony Stark !

\- Mais bébé je n'ai rien fait de ma...

Il n'eu même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle lui envoya le fond de son verre de champagne au visage.

\- Et reluquer une fille juste sous mon nez, c'est mal tu crois ? En plus elle est prise.

Il sourit en essuyant son visage, rendant la jeune femme encore plus furieuse.

\- Chérie, je t'assure, mon regard s'est juste perdu quelques secondes et s'est malencontreusement posé sur...  
\- son cul.

\- Sa robe, j'allais dire sa robe.

\- J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais...

\- Je ne l'ai pas "regardé", j'ai juste jeté un coup d'œil furtif...

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es incroyable.

\- Tu es en colère ?

\- Non.

Elle tourna les talons et s'avança vers la sortie, mais Tony l'en empêcha.

\- Tu es jalouse alors ?

\- Alors là, non.

\- embrasse moi.

\- Demande à ta musicienne.

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres du héros.

\- C'est toi que j'ai envie d'embrasser, je me fou de cette fille, je t'assure, c'est juste une histoire de timing... Je suis désolé, ça n'arrivera plus, mais reste av...

\- Ce que tu peux être mignon quand tu t'excuses...

\- Alors tu n'es plus fâchée ?

\- Embrasse moi idiot.


End file.
